


It's always been you

by Artsy_bees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Hannibal Lecter, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_bees/pseuds/Artsy_bees
Summary: This is my first story on here, I'm not quite sure where it's gonna go. It's a OC fanfic with a oc I have :)This may be short, may be long.
Relationships: Will Graham/OC





	It's always been you

The blood drips from the knife. Anna states at it. Jack Crawford looks over at her but quicky looks back at the knife once Hannibal starts speaking. 

"And that, is how you cut a lamb." Hannibal proudly holds up the bowl of chopped lamb. 

"It looks great, Dr. Lecter. Thank you for having us over, we certainly can't wait to eat it." Jack says, smiling and looking over at Anna and Beverly Katz. They both nod their heads along. Hannibal pours the lamb on to a pan.

"Have you actually ever had lamb?" Beverly leans over to Anna. "Not sure how excited I am to try it." Anna chuckles. 

"Oh come on, it looks fine I'm sure you'll like it" Anna pats Beverly on the head. Beverly rolls her eyes and continues to watch Hannibal. 

Will Graham walks over to the island that the three are sitting at. He had just gotten there. 

"Sorry I'm late. Winston was feeling a little sick." Will puts his wallet on the counter and takes a seat beside Jack. 

"Is he alright?" Hannibal and Anna both say at the same time. They chuckle a bit and then wait for Will to respond.

"Yes, he will be ok. I gave him some meds its alright." Will says, looking over at the window above the stove. 

"Anna, can I speak to you for a moment ?" Jack leans to her. "Sure." She asks, confused but she gets up and follows him. "Have you spoken to Will about the case?" Jack asks. The team is currently working on a case about a murderer who only targets kids. He dumps them into the river and all the kids retrieved have cuts on their face and missing limbs. They think the cuts are from the child being beaten. "No, not yet. I'm scared how it will affect him. You know how he is." Anna says angrily. "Why are you asking me to? Can't you?" She crosses her arms. "You know you're closer to him than I am. I feel that he'd be more comfortable with you. I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you to." Anna looks down then looks over at Will. "I will after dinner." She turns and walks away. Jack signs.


End file.
